Hetaloid BEAT
by Tanoshimi
Summary: Hetalia oneshots based on Vocaloid songs. Various pairings.
1. Just Be Friends

Yes. This is a series (three parts so far) of Hetalia oneshots based on Vocaloid songs. So shoot me. :)

In other news, I find it really annoying how ff . net won't allow urls or "at" signs. Hence the reason why the email addresses have spaces in them and why (a)="at" sign. Please bear with me.

Song: Just Be Friends

Singer: Megurine Luka

Pair: Chrysanthemum and Plum

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: Congratulations

Dear Kiku,

I don't know if you've heard this already (with you being in Japan and all), but the university is considering giving you a scholarship. Congratulations! I knew you could do it. Everyone is really proud of you.

That's pretty much all I have to say.

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: Addition to last email

I forgot to say that I can't wait until you come back. In another month, right? Hope your exchange trip is going well. Love you.

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Thank you

Dear Mei,

I received your last two emails. Thank you for the congratulations. Yao told me a few days ago. I'm rather surprised; I hadn't been expecting this.

My studies are going well; it's been a while since I've gone back to Japan. Everything has really changed. I took a tour of the Sony headquarters yesterday and I think I'd like to work there in the future.

How is everything going for you? Not too stressfully, I hope, but I'm sure that as someone who is studying to be a nutritionist you know what's best.

Good luck with your studies. I can't wait to see you again either.

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: You're welcome

Dear Kiku,

Glad to hear that you're doing well. University's getting sort of irritating, and more hectic too. I wish you were here to share my pain. :P

I was just wondering—when you get back from Japan, do you want to come with me to visit my parents? I'm sure that they'd love to meet you.

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Hello again

Dear Mei,

I'm sorry to hear that about university. But don't worry; the middle of the year is usually the toughest. As it comes to an end, things get better. I'm sorry I can't be there.

And, um, well… I already promised Yao that we would work on our thesis when I get back. I won't be available for those two weeks. Sorry.

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: :)

Dear Kiku,

That's okay. What about the month after that?

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Well…

Dear Mei,

I don't really know. Can I get back to you on that?

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: Haha

Dear Kiku,

Well… okay. It's fine.

On another note, I have a request…

Can we be candid with each other? It's just that sometimes I want to get things off of my chest, and I'm sure you have those kinds of moments too. You're someone I trust, so I'd like to be able to talk to you on a heart-to-heart basis again. And I know that you're not too comfortable with sharing things that are too personal, but I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: (°-°)

Dear Mei,

Thanks.

In regards to your request, I'll try my best to comply.

Is there something wrong?

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: :)

Dear Kiku,

Nothing's wrong.

Um, well… I guess I'll start our candid exchange.

Yesterday morning I woke up at three (I've recently been suffering from mild insomnia for some reason). I tried to make some coffee, but I dropped my glass mug. And I know this is stupid, but I was groggy, okay? so I picked up the pieces with my bare fingers. One of the shards cut me, and as I was washing the blood off I remembered something.

You know that big fight we got into the week before you were going to go to Japan? Well, yesterday I suddenly recalled the sharp pain that I felt when you walked out of the room. You weren't saying anything, and that made it even more painful. I wanted to talk things out, if you recall, but I guess our ways of thinking were just different. It just turned out that way, even though I'm sure we didn't mean for it to.

That was just bothering me; thank you for bearing with me.

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: I'm…not really sure how to title this

Dear Mei,

It's good that nothing's wrong. And it's probably healthy that we're talking things out, the way you want to.

As for what you said in your last email:

I'm sorry about your finger. Are you okay?

And I never told you before, but when that fight started I… already knew that I would have to cause you pain to stop it. Meaning that I knew that I couldn't talk about it like you can (since I'm just naturally withdrawn ^^'), so I had to walk away. At first I didn't want to do that, but eventually so many things contradicted it that I had to.

Am I making sense?

Maybe it would be better if we talked about this in person. When I get back, perhaps.

I'm sorry.

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: Me neither

Dear Kiku,

Don't be sorry! I'm really grateful that we're having this exchange, and I'm so happy that you're sharing your inner perspective too. Maybe it's bringing us closer?

Well, I have to say something else… Please don't take offense. (Promise me!)

I've been struggling with a lot of things lately: university and jobs, etc. I won't go into detail. But today was yearbook picture day and I was practicing my smile in front of the mirror.  
>It was weird; I couldn't do it.<p>

It didn't look genuine at all. Usually I have no problem smiling and laughing, right? But today I just couldn't do it. And, what's more (don't be offended, don't be offended!), it sort of reminded me of your smile. I know you're a little introverted, and you do have a really sweet genuine smile, but oftentimes it's sort of… colorless. I don't know how else to describe it. And I just thought that recently, most of your smiles have been like that.

I'm going to pull the plug on this here. Please don't be angry at me.

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: I'm not offended

Dear Mei,

As you said before, don't be sorry. This is a mutually taxing process; the least I can do is reciprocate.

My smile is bland, isn't it? I'll have to work on that. :) :D :3 :} :|

With your permission, I'd like to get something off my chest as well.

Yesterday I had the chance to go hiking with some classmates. My partner was Yong Soo(I don't even understand why he went on this exchange program. Though I feel that Yao played a heavy hand in it). You know that we don't get along too well. Anyway, he was annoying me to the point of anger all throughout the trip. It just so happened that I came across an empty field. While Yong Soo was off collecting specimens, I stood there by myself. I was just so angry; I started to yell. Thankfully, nobody was around to hear me. But I shouted as loudly as I could, and as I was shouting my mind jumped to some of the troubles that we'd been having in our relationship lately and… I realized I was frustrated. So I yelled more. Then I felt something tickling my cheeks. When I touched them, I found that it was tears. And I also realized that my mindset then was something like "So, this is how it is…."

My voice is hoarse to the point of being inaudible today. But I do feel somewhat better. And telling you about this has relieved some of my anxieties.

It's about midnight now. The darkness is sort of stifling, especially since it's pretty warm.

Forgive this bit of philosophical musing, but… would fate let two people meet even if they weren't meant to be?

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: I don't know

Isn't fate a fickle thing? That's what I remember from philosophy class last year.

Sorry to hear about your voice.

Yesterday was a tranquil night. I was doing homework then, and I admit that I wasn't focusing too much. My mind wandered to Lien's flower. You know the one I'm talking about, right? That red lotus that somehow seems to survive in the fishbowl Lien put it in? Well, it died yesterday. It was a pity; Lien really loved that flower. She was picking up the petals and wondering if she could grow another lotus from them.

Anyway, I was just thinking about it, and I gradually realized that even if Lien picked up the petals she wouldn't be able to save the lotus. It would still be dead. And even if she grew another one, it wouldn't be the same.

I don't really know why these things are suddenly occurring to me. Is it a sign, do you think?

-Mei

P.S. You don't call me Wan Wan anymore.

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Email # 5

Thank you for your concern. My voice is getting better.

Lien's lotus died? Please give her my condolences.

I'm not sure why these things are suddenly popping up. Perhaps our collective subconscious is trying to tell us something.

Something similar happened to me today. I was doing some work when I suddenly recalled the first day we met.

Do you remember? We were at the amusement park with some of our mutual friends. When we went on the roller coaster we had to get into a car together. We talked for a while, and when we got to the big plunge you reflexively grabbed onto my arm. Afterwards you smiled and apologized for doing that. I think it was then that I realized I wanted to be with you.

When I remembered that, there were pangs in my chest. It felt like… my heart was full of thorns. Does that ever happen to you?

-Kiku

P.S. I assumed that "Wan Wan" was more of a nickname between just friends. As our relationship became more intimate, I thought that calling you Mei was more fitting. Do you want me to call you Wan Wan again?

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Email # 6

Dear Mei,

Is everything okay? You haven't replied for a week. I haven't offended you, have I?

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Email # 7

Dear Mei,

I'm getting a little worried. Please get back to me as soon as you can.

-Kiku

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Hello?

Mei?

* * *

><p>To: "Kiku Honda" [honda . kiku (a) nexyzbb . ne . jp]<p>

Subject: (no subject)

Kiku:

I'm sorry I haven't replied for a while. I've been taking some time to think things out.

There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just be blunt.

This continuing relationship is frustrating. It hasn't gone anywhere and it never will.

We've been together for three years, during which we've had some really wonderful times. But what now?

We're boyfriend and girlfriend, but we haven't talked about our future at all. As the months passed by, I could see that you were hesitant to think about it. If we aren't going to consider what happens later on, I see no point in continuing this relationship any further.

I'm sorry, but this is what I've decided. I love you, and I don't want to be apart from you, but I have to say it.

I was wrong about us becoming closer through this exchange. We're actually becoming more distant. I apologize.

Please try to understand.

-Mei

* * *

><p>To: "Mei Wang" [wang . mei (a) yahoo . com . tw]<p>

Subject: Email # 9

Dear Mei,

Admittedly, I thought something like this would happen eventually. I just didn't know that it would be so painful.

Please try to meet me on MSN Thursday night at 8 p.m.

-Kiku

* * *

><p>Thursday 7:45 p.m.<p>

_Kiku Honda has entered the chat room_

Thursday 8:00 p.m.

_Mei Wang has entered the chat room_

_Kiku _says:

thanks for coming

_Mei _says:

no problem. what did you want to talk about?

_Kiku _says:

i just wanted to confirm everything

_Mei_ says:

what do you mean?

_Kiku_ says:

if we're really

_Kiku _says:

splitting

_Mei _says:

oh

_Sent at 8:19 p.m. _

_Mei_ says:

i guess so. i'm sorry it had to turn out this way

_Sent at 8:30 p.m._

_Kiku_ says:

me too

_Mei _says:

do you remember when we were talking about fate?

_Kiku _says:

yes

_Mei _says:

it really is fickle, isn't it? it connected us before, but now i feel that the bond has disappeared

_Sent at 8:40 p.m._

_Kiku _says:

perhaps

_Sent at 8:45 p.m._

_Kiku _says:

this is just my musing, but i wish that i could be reborn over and over again so that i could relive our moments together. i want to go back to the first day we met

_Sent at 8:50 p.m._

_Mei _says:

yeah

_Kiku _says:

so this is the end?

_Sent at 9:00 p.m._

_Mei_ says:

i guess so. we should just move on, say goodbye, you know

_Kiku _say_s:_

maybe that's for the best

_Sent at 9:05 p.m._

_Kiku _says:

let's just be friends, okay?

_Sent at 9:08 p.m._

_Sent at 9:08 p.m._

* * *

><p>Lyrics used from: <strong>[Luka] Just Be Friends [English subs]<strong> on YouTube

I know I ask this a lot, but... please tell me what you think? :3 Especially if there are things you have issues with.

Also, can someone tell me if this is considered a crossover? 'Cause it's predominantly Hetalia, really...


	2. Cantarella

I actually really like this song, though Just Be Friends is probably my favorite. I don't know, maybe it's just my preference for Kaito?

Song: Cantarella

Singer: KAITO, Hatsune Miku

Pair: Snow's Paradise

* * *

><p>She was there, his own lovely duchess, gazing back at him shyly. The partygoers around them swirled across the ballroom floor. Yet here they were, untouched; enclosed in a separate world that was framed by the light shining through the gilded window.<p>

He was the first to break the silence.

"My lady," he murmured, bending low and taking her hand. She flushed prettily as he kissed it.

"Count Braginsky." She curtsied.

It had been a while since they had last met face-to-face. Her dark hair, styled as usual in two elegant pigtails, nearly swept to her waist. He remembered back to when it had barely grazed her shoulders. If he ran his fingers through it, he felt sure that it would be softer than silk.

"How are you this evening?" he inquired, observing her.

"I am well. And you?" She was disguising her tremulous emotions with oblivious nonchalance. _I can see right through you._

"Fine." He was careful to keep his own pounding heart hidden. The hunter required stealth to approach his prey, after all. "Ah, would you dance with me?"

She complied, and they swept onto the checkered marble dance floor. A waltz was struck up; they took their positions. As they glided together to the flow of the music, he leaned in closer to her and whispered,

"You are very beautiful tonight." From this distance he could practically _feel_ her blush.

"You look rather dashing yourself, Count Braginsky."

"No one can compare to you, my lady."

They whirled through another flurry of steps. His arm tightened around her waist. She looked at him questioningly, with some apprehension. He merely gave her a reassuring smile.

"Careful; someone might step on your delicate feet." A hastily thought-up excuse, yet convincing enough for her to relax slightly in his hold. They danced the duration of the song. When the violins drew to a stop, he let her go with regret.

"Thank you, my lady."

"No; thank you, Count Braginsky." The allure of her melodic voice, the phantom curve of her waist under his palm—these all served to make him sigh. Being in such dazzling proximity to her made him feel so far from himself.

"How sad that our dance had to end…" Then his eyes lit up with an amethyst effulgence . "I wonder, my lady—will you come see me tonight? It has been so long since we last talked to each other, yes? I would appreciate it greatly if we could converse like in old times."

The seductive lilt of his voice, the sparkle in his eye… He knew that she would gradually succumb to him, no matter how much she tried to resist.

"I—I would like that very much, Count Braginsky." She was loveliest when she shied away.

"Wonderful! Then I will see you in my room at nine o'clock tonight, yes?"

"Of course."

With that graceful incline of her head, his trap was set in motion.

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. His room that was darkened just so, the canopied bed occupying the far left, the small table with the two wine glasses—it was all so perfectly according to plan. Though he was feverishly eager in his pursuit of his duchess, he had left not a trace of a clue behind. He sat at the table now, examining the small vial of white powder dangling from his fingertips.<p>

Cantarella, the poison of the Borgias… It could make a person fall into sleep that mimicked death. For four precious hours, his duchess would be his and his only. His lips widened into a grin. Uncapping the vial, he poured its contents into the glass across from his. The fine powder folded into the rich, dark wine and dissolved from sight.

None too soon, there was a knock on the door. He quickly discarded the vial in a nearby dresser drawer.

"Come in!"

She entered timidly, uncertain in her steps. He stood up to greet her.

"Please, take a seat," he offered, pulling out one of the two chairs for her. She did so gingerly. Apprehension was palpable on her features.

"Thank you." She smoothed out her dress, touched the red ribbons in her hair nervously. "I—Forgive me for asking, but—What exactly are we doing?"

He laughed.

"Why, talking, of course! I just want to reminisce." A lie. However, she seemed relieved.

"Ah. Please overlook my curiosity. I'm a little anxious tonight." The demure way she glanced at him through her lashes nearly made him abandon his plan altogether. However, he composed himself and smiled warmly.

"Well, let's begin. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I suppose so, Count—"

"Ivan will do," he interrupted smoothly, leaning in closer. "We are friends after all, yes?"

At first, she seemed startled; then a smile gradually filtered onto her face.

"Of course. It's been a long time, Ivan."

"I've missed you, Angelique."

"Likewise. How have you been doing?"

"Well enough. But I can't help but feel bored at times. That is why I have to throw balls like this occasionally." His mischievous grin elicited a high, sweet laugh from her.

"You're more daring now, Ivan. You've changed."

_You don't know how right you are._

"Well then, so have you. You've matured so much; I remember back when we first met."

He had been but a youth then, a fledgling count. At one of the fêtes that Grand Duke Bonnefoy had liked to host, he, deserted by his three retainers, had taken a place by the window overlooking the duke's gardens. And there he had spotted her.

The duke's young daughter had been gathering roses. She had caught sight of him; cheerily, she had offered him her clumsy bouquet. This lovely fairy… she had approached him even when his menservants dared not. His heart had been captivated at that instant, and it was then that his desire to make her his had first become known.

Sitting across from him, she seemed pleased.

"Do you really think so?" A gentle smile played on her lips. "We were so young then."

"Indeed."

"Sometimes," And she turned her head to look at the moon outside the window, "I want to return to those innocent days."

He forced a laugh. The past held no intrigue for him.

"You know what they say: the time is now. Life has never been more enjoyable." His eyes took on a faraway look, and he leaned his cheek on his hand. His mouth settled into a still, thoughtful line. "Anyway, I never had many friends when I was younger."

It was true; besides Toris, the steward who had occasionally played with him, he had had no one but himself during his childhood.

Now in the present, his duchess gazed at him with dark, pitying eyes. She put out her delicate hand and placed it on his own.

"Don't be sad."

He smiled at her, a bit surprised. His hand that was covered took the chance to capture her slim fingers.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He held her hand for a few seconds more. Then he let go and languidly reached for his wine glass. "How about a toast? To our being here tonight."

She searched his eyes for any sign of melancholy. When there did not seem to be any, she also lifted her glass.

"Very well. To us."Smiling, she tipped the wine down her elegant throat. He watched with hidden interest, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"How is the wine?"

"Very good." She touched her fingertips to her lips. "Honestly, I don't think I should have drunk it all." Suddenly she blinked a few times in succession. "I feel a bit…queer…" Her eyes gradually slid closed and she slumped into her chair. He smirked.

Rising from his seat, he took her into his arms with one fluid motion. He brought her to the bed and laid her down, then leaned back to observe his prize. Her eyelids fluttered lightly. The smile on his face grew wider.

_Trying to escape, my lady? You have no place to go. And the more you fight, the faster the seconds will fly by._

In her dear, sweet face he could see a little of himself… the way that he used to be in their shared memories.

He frowned. The more he looked at her, the more he was reminded of her beautiful innocence. To spoil her pureness would be—would be—

He couldn't look anymore. Closing his eyes, he attempted to forget the past and quell the unnatural heat manifesting beneath his eyelids. He hoped fervently that it wasn't tears that were threatening to escape… The boldness of the early evening was dissipated with the luminescent glow of his duchess' pale cheeks. He had been going after her so determinedly… Once she woke up nothing would be the same again. If only she had known, if only she would say to him—!

"Please capture me."

The muted voice tinged with honey shocked him greatly. Something touched his arm; it was a tentative hand. He dared to look at her face. She stared back at him.

Before he had a chance to do anything, he was pushed backwards lightly. Their positions reversed, she gazed down at him with dark, bright eyes. A playful smile danced on her mouth.

"Wha–?" he managed to ask. She regarded him smugly.

"You didn't think that you were the only one with an agenda tonight?" Her hand brushed the collar of his jacket. It finally dawned on him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"How did you know?"

"You were acting much more differently than usual. I knew that something was bound to happen."

"And the wine?"

"With that look in your eyes, do you think I would have drunk anything you gave me? I poured it into a small cup that I'd had the foresight to bring."

He laughed.

"You're too clever, Angelique."

She grinned at him teasingly.

"Now, where is my prize?"

He smirked again and touched one of the red ribbons that held up her hair. Running his fingers through her dark strands confirmed that they were indeed softer than silk. His hand came to a rest on her cheek.

"Here it is, my lady," he murmured, and lifted himself up to claim a kiss from her pink lips. As her hands ran through his blond hair, he couldn't help but marvel at his fortune.

_Linking with the scent of your sweat, I might merely be affected._

* * *

><p>Lyrics used from: <strong>Kaito and Miku's "カンタレラ" w Romaji and English Lyrics **on YouTube

Hope you got the pairing in this one.


	3. magnet

Recently, I've grown to like this pairing. Yep.

This is probably the most highly rated out of the three, so beware of slight limes (I can't really tell if it counts as a lime, sorry *is a noob*).

Song: magnet

Singer: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka (or KAITO, Kamui Gakupo)

Pair: Whale Pair

* * *

><p>It is at times like this, when the night is velvet-black and the neighbors have all gone out, that they enter the safety of Norway's bedroom and embrace in the dark.<p>

"So, how was your day today?" Norway asks, shrugging off his shirt. Iceland, already undressed and sitting on the bed, watches him and answers,

"Fine. Nothing special, really."

This is a calming ritual that they go through every time they do something like this; this grasping at of the last vestiges of normalcy before they enter into the forbidden.

Norway looks at the other man. Iceland's face is half-shadowed, one side white, one side black, from the curtains covering the windows. The burning in Norway's chest gives a leap; it spreads to the tips of his fingers and toes. He advances toward the bed, takes a seat on it. His hand flutters to a light rest on Iceland's shoulder.

"Ready?"

Without looking at him, Iceland nods. Norway nods too; then he gently pushes Iceland backwards until he lies on his back. For a moment Iceland's wide eyes are saturated with deep affection. Then Norway can't see anything because he's delving, delving into Iceland's hot mouth with their tongues playing in strokes. And they both feel vaguely that this is taboo, such interactions between brothers, but they can't seem to care too much right now because they are caught up in the moment.

Iceland's hands grip at his back. Norway pulls him closer in response, trying to gauge the length of time he can make Iceland moan without stopping. They both need moments like this, he thinks, to allow them to believe that their love isn't sacrilegious. He kisses Iceland harder because he can feel the mild tremors running through his slender frame, tries to reassure him by repainting his body with touches of his lips. Maybe it's working, since the hands have traveled from his back into his hair.

Meanwhile, his own hands are sliding up and down the sides of Iceland's torso, running over the expanse of his stomach, sometimes traveling lower into the heat but always drawing back teasingly. He does this a couple of times more. Then Iceland says sharply,

"Niels."

"Yes?" Norway replies, still suckling at the skin in the junction between Iceland's neck and shoulder.

"Stop that. If you're going to keep teasing, you might as well tie me down. I'm getting tired of squirming."

He can't help but chuckle at this.

"Bondage, Einar? I have to admit that I didn't know you were into that. What a bad brother I am."

There is silence. Iceland stares at the ceiling. He then turns his head to the side and mutters,

"We're not brothers right now. We're lovers."

If they'd had more time, Norway would tell him that they shouldn't be ashamed to be both siblings and partners, that what other countries and humans thought didn't matter. He'd also take a moment to look into Iceland's eyes and proclaim his love for him or do something equally as sappy. But there's only so much time left before daybreak and not enough for tenderness, and since he is just as limited by others' perceptions as Iceland is they would do well to hurry. But he does tell him,

"I don't regret this at all, even if we can't turn back."

At this, Iceland looks startled. Then he eventually nods.

They kiss again.

* * *

><p>Norway flings his eyes open just as dawn breaks. To his surprise, Iceland is sitting beside him pulling his pants on.<p>

"Ice—Einar? How long have you been up?" Norway asks, rotating his shoulder. It pops.

"For about two hours."

That's strange; Iceland's voice sounds… odd. It's shaky and pitches up and down. Norway hopes it isn't what he thinks it is.

"Einar?" He takes Iceland's shoulder and turns him around. His eyes are, as predicted, wet. Iceland wrenches himself away and curls into a ball. He trembles for a long time. Gradually, he says quietly,

"What we do isn't right."

Open-mouthed, Norway can't say anything except, "It's okay." But his voice chokes a little in the middle of it. There is searing warmth in the region of his eyes; he turns away before Iceland can see the water that emerges from under his eyelids.

Because he is right, of course. Incestuous relationships are frowned upon by both countries and humans. Even their close-knit Scandinavian pentangle would be furious to find out what they do under the blanket of secrecy. Knowing this makes Norway push the palms of his hands against his eyes in an effort to stop seeing, if only just for a while.

When he has regained control of himself, he blinks a couple of times and looks at Iceland again. The man's still in a fetal position. Norway deliberates. Then he reaches for him and hugs him to his chest.

"It's okay," he repeats.

Iceland is the youngest of the five Nordics; thus, he is the easiest to prey on and to be made an outcast out of. Furthermore, he is the most passionate out of all of them, and it probably tears him up how he and his lover can't be always be there for each other even when they need to. Norway understands how hard this is for him.

"This isn't a sin," he tells Iceland into his hair. "Not for us."

Iceland closes his eyes and buries his face in Norway's chest.

"It's not just that. It's also about what we do ourselves."

At that, Norway is puzzled.

"Huh?"

Iceland doesn't speak for a while. Finally–

"Matthias." It's a muffled whisper, almost. But Norway understands.

"He and I—"

Interrupting him, Iceland's voice is deep and resolute.

"If you love me, then show me some fidelity."

Norway tries to explain.

"He's just a cover—This is to keep us from being found out—"

"We don't need a cover," Iceland tells him.

They just need themselves, Norway realizes. Even if they are found out, they still will forever have each other.

"I'll tell him today, then." There is a joyful, tingling feeling in his chest, and he offers a rare smile, though Iceland can't see it. Instead, Iceland adds,

"And don't leave me. Ever." His blush can practically be heard through his words. It makes Norway want to laugh wildly and happily.

"I can't. We're like magnets."

Even if they separate, they will most definitely reunite again. And this truth is pleasing to both of them.

They are each other's one and only loves.

* * *

><p>Lyrics used from: Anime Lyrics dot Com (http :  / www . animelyrics . com / doujin / vocaloid / magnet . htm)

Haha, sorry for spamming the site with my terrible writing. Just wanted to get something out there to look more productive. ^^'


	4. Campanella

This is a sad song. I'd like to read the book someday.

Song: Campanella

Singer: GUMI

Pair: Chick and Flower

* * *

><p>"Roderich, are you there?"<p>

"Yes. Is that you, Elizaveta?"

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

"What time is it?

"Almost three. If we don't go soon, there'll be too many people."

"All right. Let's go. We can take my car. Did you get those flowers for him?"

"Yeah. Cornflowers; his favorite."

"I'm…sure he'll appreciate that very much. Come."

* * *

><p>"How long has it been since he…left?"<p>

"About sixty years, I believe."

"Ah. Well…I guess I'll start, then."

"Please go ahead."

"All right. Um, well… We've really missed you, Gil. Ever since you were dissolved. I still think about you every day, and your brother told me to tell you that he's so sorry he can't come in person that often. He's still beating himself up over you, you know. So, maybe… send him a sign? Like, one that shows him he's forgiven? Haha, that's just me.

Anyway, I still can't believe you're really, truly gone. Every morning I expect you to be knocking on the door, demanding beer like you always do. It was sort of annoying, yeah, but…now I wish I could go through it all again. If only to just hear your voice.

Um…we've been having a recession recently. Spain and Portugal got hit pretty badly at first, but now they're better. So did Ireland, for that matter, and a couple of others. Your brother's all right, though. And we're not doing too badly ourselves. Gas prices have been rising. We're all in a mad scramble to find alternative fuel sources. I don't know what you would have done in this situation.

Well, that's pretty much it. I miss you. Hope you're having fun, wherever you are. Hope you're reunited with your Old Fritz. I'll… Yeah."

"Elizaveta; are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine. Go ahead. I'll just be watching here."

"Ahem. Okay. Well, Pru- Gilbert, I… You know I don't like to talk about my feelings as much as express them through music. So you'd better be grateful that I'm trying so hard. I'm not sure why this is still so difficult for me even after sixty years of doing it, but…

Anyway, as Elizaveta said, we all miss you very much. We're keeping this tombstone clean for you, of course. And just the other day, in fact, Ivan was asking after you and, well… I knew about your tumultuous relationship and just said that you were fine. So there. Even Russia misses you.

I've always said that I still long for your company. Before, I admit that I found you terribly annoying, but… you've grown on me, Gilbert. You really have…I miss you, old friend."

"That was… beautiful, Roderich."

"…Thank you."

"Well, I guess that's all there is to say, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. To the car?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Roderich; can I tell you something?"<p>

"Of course."

"Don't laugh at me or anything, though."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just… Okay, here. Well, you know how I went with one of the Málev Hungarian Airlines flights two weeks ago, right?"

"Yes. You were doing checkups, if I recall."

"Exactly. Well, when we were up in the air for a while, I—I thought I saw—"

"…Saw what, Eliza?"

"I thought I saw… Gilbert. I was looking back from the window in the cabin, and I saw a flash of white and red."

"That could have been anything, though—"

"No, it looked distinctly like Gilbert's hair and eyes. You know when he's running and his head looks like a streak of white? That's what it looked like."

"…Go on."

"Well, I rubbed my eyes, and this time, I thought I saw him smiling. Like everything was all right. He disappeared after that."

"…"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"…Eliza, do you think that maybe you're missing Gilbert a little _too_ much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before, you told me that when you saw children flying paper airplanes, you contemplated 'sending your heart' to him on one. I'm not quite sure what to make of that."

"That—"

"And you also said that when you were helping out in a factory, you daydreamed about making a machine that was capable of transporting someone from wherever it is that lost nations go and back. You subsequently messed up the product you were creating and were asked to leave."

"Yes, but—"

"This is affecting you to a great extent, I understand that. But when it gets to the point when you're seeing things and not concentrating on your work—"

"You think I'm hallucinating. I'm not!"

"Then what do you call it, Elizaveta? Daydreaming during work, seeing Gilbert… How do you explain that?"

"…"

"…I…I apologize for raising my voice."

"It's all right."

"But truly, Eliza; we won't be able to contact Gilbert for some time. Please don't hurt yourself trying. No matter what, you won't be able to send anything except your words to him."

"I know. Still, I…"

* * *

><p>Sorry about it being so short. I'm running out of ideas. ^^'<p> 


End file.
